


The leaving tide

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, incubus, mentions rape, some of the incubi mythology is changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is attacked by an unknown assailant. There is no scent or trace left behind. The gang doesn't know what kind of creature this could be. Something new has come to Beacon Hills and it's up to the group to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The mythology of the incubi is somewhat changed from actual lore.

. 

 

Scott sat on the edge of the bed he shared with Isaac. It had been five hours since he came home and found his boyfriend curled up in the fetal position on the side of the bed; blood spilled from wounds on Isaac’s body. He and his mom had been gone no more than an hour. There was silence in the house, nothing was cooking, and the television wasn’t even on. The living room was in shambles, almost as if a fight had broken out. Fear and panic rushed through Scott’s body as he looked all around the house for Isaac. His heart stopping once he spotted Isaac. Melissa drove him to the hospital, Scott wouldn’t go; he couldn’t go. He had bigger things on his mind, he was going to find out who did this. 

Sherriff Stilinski headed towards the hospital after taking Scott’s statement. Derek and Scott were at the house. Stiles there for his best friend and Derek there for Stiles. 

“I couldn’t smell anything. There was no other scent in the house but ours and Isaac’s.” Scott explained to Derek who had taken a seat on the couch, Stiles curled up to his side. He won’t admit this but Stiles was very much scared at this point but he had to be strong for Scott. 

“It couldn’t have been a wolf. They’ll leave some scent behind, something. This must be something else.” Derek said. He racked his mind, going through every creature he read about and every being he came across. 

“If you guys don’t smell anything could it be human?” Stiles added. “I mean they could have cleaned up their scent.” 

Scott shook his head. “We would have smelled the solution. This has to be something else. It’s not human and it’s not a wolf.” 

Scott sat back. They’ve never came in contact with anything different before, except the Darach but they were able to tell what they was. It left clues. 

“I’ll go talk with Deaton.” Derek said as he stood up. Stiles mirroring his movement. Derek turned to Stiles and kissed his forehead. “Stay with Scott. Help him. Maybe the two of you can figure this out.” 

Stiles nodded and watched his mate leave out the McCall house. He turned around to face Scott who was deep in thought. 

“What cha thinking Scott?” 

“I’m going to go to the hospital. You go home, look for anything that doesn’t leave scents. And be careful.” 

Stiles gave his friend a hug before the two of them left. 

 

The drive to the hospital didn’t take long. Scott was too frustrated to really notice anything around him. His mind going back to the room, back to how he found Isaac. Time after time he told Isaac not to stay home alone, Scott has enemies. Enemies that would come after Isaac just to get to him. He’s asked Isaac over and over to get the bite, to at least protect himself when Scott wasn’t around but he wouldn’t and now Scott was paying for it. He was losing. 

Scott walked to the information desk where the receptionist, Mary was sitting. She knew Scott since he was a little boy. The elderly woman frowned when she saw the state that he was in. 

“Hey Mary. Is my mom around?” Scott kept his voice low. Mary leaned in. 

“She’s in the second room on your left with that Lahey kid. The cops just left. Bad shape that kid is in.” Mary said. Scott faked a smile and followed his mom’s scent. He stopped just outside the door, it wasn’t closed but he didn’t know if he could go in yet. His mom was sitting next to Isaac, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and Isaac sat on the bed. His blood tattered clothes were long gone. The wounds were cleaned up and he looked like the old Isaac except for the lifelessness in his eyes. 

“You’ve got to tell me Isaac. Who did this to you?” Melissa asked. If anyone was to get anything out of Isaac it would be her. 

“I don’t know. I didn’t see his face. He was wearing some sort of mask. I can’t even remember anything after I ran upstairs.” Isaac spoke. 

“Then what do you remember sweetie?” 

“I was getting ready to cook for you guys, there was a knock at the door. I asked who it was, they said that they worked for the police department so I didn’t think much of it and I opened the door. As soon as I realized that they were lying I tried to take him out. Everything after that is a blur.” 

Scott walked in after Isaac was finished speaking. Isaac refused to meet his eyes. 

“Go easy on him Scott. He’s not in the best of shape right now.” 

Once she left Scott closed the door behind her. There was silence neither spoke. Scott didn’t know what to say and Isaac was too embarrassed to speak. 

“Scott-Isaac.” They spoke at the same time. 

“Go first.” Isaac said. 

“Are you ok?” Scott’s voice remained low. He tried to hide the anger that was rising. He wanted to find the creature that did this and make them pay for it. 

“I’ve been better. Melissa say’s everything’s fine with me. Nothing to worry about Scott. Come here.” Isaac held out his hand for Scott to take. He looked so weak. Scott grabbed his hand allowed himself to be pulled towards the bed. 

“I wish I could have been there. To protect you.” 

“I know but you weren’t. I shouldn’t have let him in the house.”

“You didn’t know Isaac, ok. So don’t think that this is your fault.” 

Scott pulled Isaac into a tight hug. “Never again. I won’t let anything happen to you again.” 

 

**STILES STILINKSI**

Stiles drove home at a slow pace. His mind warping into anything to figure what the hell could attack someone but leave nothing behind. Once he reached home, his dad’s car wasn’t in the driveway and it was nearing nine o’clock. He parked his jeep on the side of the road. He would move it later or have his dad move it. Stiles went into the kitchen and put on some soup. He sat at the table where he kept all his books on mythology. It would be easier to use his computer but he didn’t want to go upstairs yet. He was afraid. 

There were several books he collected about every mythology he could find after Scott became a werewolf. He wanted to stay informed. 

When his soup was done he placed it on the table beside several books on incorporeal beings. He was just about to open the book when a knock came from the door. Stiles got up with a huff and walked towards the door. 

“Who is it?” He asked. 

“I’m from the police department.” The person on the other side said. Stiles wasn’t a fool. He knew all of the voices of every single person that worked there and this was not one of them. 

“Try again dude. I know you don’t work for the department.” 

“I’m new.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Like I said. Try again. My dad hasn’t hired anyone new in a while.” 

There wasn’t a rebuttal and Stiles thought that they gave up. He turned and began walking back towards the kitchen, the knock returned. Groaning Stiles walked back towards the door. 

“What do you want?” it was times like this he wished his dad had found a house with a peep hole. Stiles went to the window and peeked out. His luck, it was dark outside so he couldn’t see a thing. 

“Ok, fine I don’t work for the police department. I was just passing through town and my car broke down. I heard about the attack on that Lahey kid and I knew if I went to people asking to use their phone they wouldn’t let me in otherwise. Please Stiles. Let me in?” 

Stiles froze. How in the hell did this guy know his name? Not to alert the man, Stiles kept him talking while opening up the closet that was near the door. His dad kept a rifle on the top shelf. Stiles reached for it. 

“So, you say your car broke down? How far out? My boyfriend’s a mechanic. He could tow it for you if you want.” 

Stiles walked silently towards the kitchen, picking up his phone. He dialed Derek.

“Look kid, are you going to let me in or what? It’s getting kind of cold out here and I don’t have a jacket.” 

“Seriously dude. Just tell me where your car is and I’ll call someone.” 

Silence fell between the two of them. Hoping that the guy had given up Stiles put the phone on speaker. Derek’s voice filled the room. 

_Stiles?_

“How quick can you get here?”

Moments later there was banging on the front door.

“Come on Stiles! Let me in!” The guy screamed. 

_What’s that noise?_

“I think the guy that attacked Isaac is here.”

The phone went dead. Derek would be there soon and all Stiles had to do was wait it out.

“Stiles… I know you’re still in there. I can smell you.” The figure said. There was a short laugh. “And you smell so good too Stiles. Not like Isaac of course. He hadn’t been touched before. Unlike you dear boy. Many, many times over. And with a wolf no less. See I like the people I attack to be fresh and new. But you Stiles. There’s something about you that I can’t help.” 

“You’re a sick freak you know that?” Stiles yelled back. Another chuckle and then something hard hit the front door. The banging went on for three seconds. 

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice was a relief. Stiles dropped the rifle and rushed towards the door. He pushed it open and was glad to see Derek standing there. He wrapped his arms around him. 

“Did you get a good look at him?” Stiles asked. Derek shook his head. 

“No. something about him. He’s not like any creature I’ve encountered. Deaton doesn’t know either.” 

 

**SCOTT MCCALL:**

Scott was able to bring Isaac home that same night. Melissa decided to stay since the hospital was down a couple of people. Isaac stood outside the door once Scott parked. He couldn’t bring himself to go inside. 

“I can’t do it.” Isaac murmured. His eyes welling up at the sight of the white door. Scott stood beside him, holding his hand. 

“We can go somewhere else if you want. We could get a hotel or something.” 

“Can we go to Derek’s? Please.” 

Scott agreed. 

 

By the time the boys arrived to Derek’s Isaac was halfway out of it. Scott led him to the spare bedroom and let him rest. 

“So the same guy that attacked Isaac tried to attack Stiles?” 

Derek and Stiles nodded. 

“There was something off about him Scott. I couldn’t put my finger on it. When I touched him there was something cold about him, something incorporeal.” Derek added. 

“That’s not possible. He has to have a body. He can’t. He couldn’t. He attacked Isaac.” 

“I know. But there are things. I looked it up.” Stiles said. He stood up and walked to the desk where he had placed the books and did more research after adding what Derek told him. “There are things, especially this one.” 

Stiles handed the book to Scott. He looked at it. 

“Incubus? What the hell is an incubus?” 

“Basically it’s a demon that sleeps with women to have children.” Stiles said. 

“Isaac’s a guy.” 

“A guy that can have kids. Remember, Isaac, Danny and myself are the only ones that we know of that can have kids.” 

“Ok, but the book says that they come to you in your dreams. Isaac wasn’t asleep and when it came after you, you defiantly wasn’t asleep. Derek touched it.” Scott closed the book and sat it back down. 

“Maybe it’s beacon Hills, maybe it’s making it powerful enough to take form. I don’t know. but what I do know is that pretty soon it’s going to come after Isaac for its child and then after Danny and I. We need to stop it.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Scott didn’t expect himself to be supportive of the fact that Isaac was with child and it wasn’t his. The fact that Isaac was carrying someone else’s baby, someone who took what they wanted by force would have disgusted anyone else. But not Scott. The ordeal that Isaac went through was hell for the boy and he would try his best to be there for him. The incubus would be coming for him soon. And he needed to protect him, no matter the cost.

“How’re you feeling?” Scott asked. Isaac was laying on one of the beds that Derek put into the loft. Isaac felt safer being in Derek’s loft than at the McCall’s and so Scott allowed the boy to move in with Derek until the creature was caught.

“I didn’t know morning sickness sucked this much,” Isaac responded as he sat up, Scott right behind him in case he needed help.

“It’s expected. Do you need me to get you anything? Water? Crackers?”

Isaac smiled. “I just need you here. Holding me.”

Scott lifted Isaac, laying down and pulling him down on top of him.

“I love you so much Scott,” Isaac whispered.

“I love you too, Isaac. And I’ll protect you.”

Scott kissed the top of Isaac’s head and seconds later heard the human snoring softly.

                                                                                *************

 

“Derek. Dude. It’s my dad’s job. I don’t think I’m going to get attacked here,” Stiles complained. His dad had called him in. He had hired a new deputy for the department after the attacks and he wanted Stiles to meet him so he wouldn’t get freaked out by a new face. “And he just wants me to meet the newest deputy in town. It’s harmless.”

“If anything…If you feel scared or uneasy, you call me. Got it?”  

Stiles rolled his eyes. A habit he picked up being around Derek too much. “Got it sourwolf. Now can I go before my father freaks out and sends the cavalry?”

Stiles leaned over the seat and kissed Derek lightly on the lips. “Shouldn’t take any more than an hour. Go relax. You’ve been on edge lately. I’ll call you when I’m done.”

Stiles got out of the car and waved bye to Derek. He waited until his boyfriend had driven off before going inside.

Unlike how it usually was, it was bustling in the small station. Photos of criminals were on the board and went on for what felt like miles. Stiles found his dad at the base of it all. Stiles walked towards him, making sure not to startle him. As Stiles got closer, he could see the board clearly and he had to contain himself. On the board was Derek.

“Seriously, Dad? Derek?” he asked. John Stilinski turned around and tried to hide the board from his son. It didn’t work.

“It’s a precaution son.”

“A precaution? Dad, Derek wouldn’t hurt Isaac and he wouldn’t hurt me. Why would he…I can’t believe this!”

“Stiles. I have to cover every base, every criminal and people would ask questions if I left out Hale. Nothing personal.”

“Whatever. You called me here for something?”

“Yeah. I want you to meet the new deputy I hired.”

John walked them to his office. Sitting in one of the chairs was a very handsome man.

“Stiles. This is Deputy Parrish. Deputy, this is my son, Stiles.”

Deputy Parrish held out his hand for Stiles to shake. He took it.

“Nice to meet you Stiles.” The deputy smiled.

“Same here,” Stiles replied. He made sure to take a good look at the deputy’s face. “So if that’s all Dad, I should call Derek. He’ll be worried about me.”

“I was actually thinking we could get some dinner. I haven’t seen you since the attack.”

“Ok.”

                                                                                                ***************************

 

By the time Derek came back to the loft, Scott had made himself at home and was currently sitting on the couch watching television.

“Where’s Stiles?” he asked.

“With his dad.”

Derek took a seat next to Scott. “I don’t feel right leaving him without protection.”

“It’s fine. I don’t think the thing attacks in the daylight. Besides, he’s surrounded with people. He’ll be fine Derek. Don’t worry.”

“How’s Isaac?”

“Better than I expected.”

“And you?”

Scott shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean I’m supportive of him. He decided to keep the baby despite what happened. And I want to be happy. But what will happen when the baby comes? I won’t be able to look at the baby let alone hold it. He’ll be the same way and I don’t want him going down that road.”

Both men looked over at Isaac who was still sleeping.

“Give him credit Scott. He’s a lot stronger than anyone is willing to admit.”

“Yeah, I hope that you’re right.”

                                                                                ************************

 

Ethan wouldn’t let Danny out of his sight. Not even to use the bathroom. After Derek had warned him about the creature he made sure to watch out for him. The two men were snuggled under Danny’s blankets watching movies when he got the call.

“Go. Aiden needs you. I’ll be fine,” Danny urged.

“I don’t want to leave you alone. Maybe I should call one of the pack.”

“It’s fine, okay? As long as I don’t open the door it should be fine right?”

Ethan nodded. Danny stood up, wrapped his arms around Ethan and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Go babe. I’ll be fine.”

Ethan returned the kiss before leaving.

                                                                                                ****************

Ethan couldn’t have been gone more than an hour. There was a knock on the door and Danny wasn’t going to answer it. He knew better than to.

“Come on Danny, it’s me.” Ethan’s voice came from the other side. Thinking that it was Ethan he didn’t hesitate to open it.

“Ethan, see I told you nothing happe...” Danny stopped mid-sentence. This wasn’t Ethan.

“Oh Danny. You should know by now not to open the door for Strangers.” The stranger was using Ethan’s voice as he mocked him. Danny tried to run but was too slow. Seconds later he was on his back, the guy straddling him.

“Shh now. No struggling. It will only make it worse. See I got to your friend Isaac and I almost had precious Stiles. And now you, if you just go with what I am doing you’ll be fine. Everything will be fine.”

“What are you?” Danny asked. The man laughed.

“Can’t tell you that Danny Boy. It’ll ruin the surprise.”

He traced a finger over Danny’s lips. “Don’t struggle, don’t scream. Just sit there and take it and we won’t have a problem. Understood?”

Danny nodded. He hoped that Ethan was on his way soon.

                                                                                **********************

 

Ethan was cursing himself. He should have called first to make sure that what Aiden needed was important or at least to check on his brother. Turns out that Aiden hadn’t sent that message and as soon as Ethan found out he rushed to Danny’s house. Standing outside the door he could hear the soft whimpers of his mate coming from inside. He quickly pushed opened the door. He saw Danny laying on the ground, naked and the rapist zipping up his pants. Ethan lunged towards the guy but missed by a millisecond. He was faster than a wolf.

When Ethan turned around the guy was gone.

Ethan rushed towards Danny, grabbing one of the blankets off the couch and wrapping him in them.

I am so sorry Danny, baby I am so sorry.”

                                                                                                *************************

 

“I should have been there.” Ethan said the next day. He had taken Danny to Derek’s so he could get checked out. Turns out it doesn’t take long for the pregnancy to show in males when they get pregnant. That made two that the thing had gotten pregnant. Derek kept Stiles closer than ever now.

“It’s not your fault Ethan. We don’t know much about this, whatever the hell it is. There wasn’t much that you could do,” Derek explained. Danny was curled up on the couch next to Isaac. Stiles was with Scott at the police station. Despite the supernatural stuff, Stiles’ dad still wanted to know about every rape that happened and Danny obliged.

“I had him. He was right there, Derek…If I find this guy I will end him.”

                                                                *************************

 

“Who’s that guy?” Scott asked.

“That’s Deputy Parrish. Dad hired him for extra security. Some good that did.”

Stiles stared blankly at the wall behind the desk. Scott placed a hand on his best friend’s shoulder.

“Derek won’t let anything happen to you and neither will I. We will find the thing that’s behind this and stop him. I promise.”

Moments later, Parrish interrupted them. He always wore a smile and Stiles didn’t understand how one who had dealt with and seen the things that he had seen would still be able to.

“You can tell your friend not to worry. We’ll find the guy that did this to him.” Parrish smiled. Stiles smiled back weakly. He knew that they wouldn’t find the guy. There wasn’t anything to trace.

“Thanks. And tell my dad that Derek and I will be over for dinner on Friday,” Stiles said. Parrish nodded and the two men walked out of the department.

“How are they?” Derek was waiting for Stiles to return. As soon as they did, Scott rushed over to Isaac’s side.

“Isaac’s doing good. Danny won’t speak.”

“Where’s Ethan?”

Derek shrugged. “He left about twenty minutes ago. He was angry.”

“And you let him go? Derek.”

“What was I supposed to do?  His mate was raped. He had the guy, but he got away. I would have done the same thing if that had been you, Stiles.”

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek. “I know.”

“We have to stop this guy. Whoever and whatever this is needs to be dealt with, soon.”

 

 


End file.
